At present, due to the expansion of consumer electronics market, a large number of mobile phones and notebook computers are widely used, and sounding device also have a wide range of needs as an important acoustic component in consumer electronic products. As consumer electronics products are increasingly required to be lighter in appearance and more excellent in performance, sounding device is increasingly demanding in terms of performance, size, and safety and the like as an important constitution unit of such products.
In the existing sounding device, the mesh cloth for waterproofing or dustproof is generally directly attached to the housing made of the plastic material. Since the mesh cloth is in a non-fixed free state in the mold, it is easily impacted by the plastic to generate deformation, misalignment or wrinkles and the like during the process of fixing to the housing, and the products formed by injection molding may also have problems such as leakage, deviation or breakage of the mesh.